Ayudando al destino
by Su Wei
Summary: A veces el destino necesita un poco de ayuda para poder actuar.


_**"Somos perfectos juntos somos verdad.**_  
 _ **Dos locos sueltos en un mundo real**_  
 _ **Casi humanos, pero distintos a los demás"**_  
 _ **(Dvicio)**_

* * *

 **Ayudando al destino**

La época más fría del año, no tanto si la comparaba con las temperaturas bajo cero en las que se llega en otros lugares y bien lo sabía después de haber vivido en otros países durante su adolescencia e inicios de su juventud. Esta temporada era la ideal para encender la calefacción y sentarse en la sala a leer algún libro interesante, el problema era que ya había acabado con todos los libros de su biblioteca.

Gracias al dinero que había recibido como herencia y al que le aportaba su trabajo, logró conseguir un exclusivo departamento que compartía con su amiga de infancia, Mina. Ella alegraba su vida, podía estar loca a veces, pero disfrutaba de sus arranques, eso le ayudaba a liberarse un poco de las tensiones del día a día.

Mina: ¿En qué piensas?, preguntó Mina cuando la vio de pie frente al librero.

Haruka: En que leído todos estos libros- dijo mientras se tomaba la barbilla y se quitaba los lentes de lectura –necesito ir a comprar otro.

Mina: ¿Hablas en serio? –le cuestionó mientras bebía una taza de café recién hecho.

Haruka: Sí- acto seguido tomó su abrigo y la bufanda para resguardarse del frío –¿me acompañas?

Mina: Tengo una idea- dijo tomando su ropa de abrigo –confía en mí.

Haruka: Ya me preocupé -susurró deteniendo su caminar.

Mina: Haruka, no siempre mis ideas han sido tan descabelladas.

Haruka: No siempre- lanzó un suspiro –eso es lo que me preocupa.

Mina: Es una amiga.

Haruka: Ujum, una amiga.

Mina: Es una amiga que no veo hace tiempo y ella tiene una amiga o algo parecido que también tiene la extraña afición de leer.

Haruka: Ey! leer está en peligro de extinción.

Mina: Jajaja, tú si eres extraña. Vamos, de paso le saludo.

Haruka: Está bien, te acompañaré y luego iremos por el libro.

Mina: No te preocupes, le pediremos un libro.

Haruka: ¿Estás loca? Ni la conozco.

Mina: Cosas peores haces y me consta. Además, es hora que conozcas a alguien real para que dejes de pensar en aquella chica que conociste por internet.

Haruka: ¿Tenías que mencionar eso?

 **-Conversación 1-**

-Hola

-Hola

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy bebiendo una botella de whisky.

-Es la tercera vez que intento conversar contigo y el día que me respondes es porque estás ¿borracha?

-No estoy borracha, bebo porque se me antojó hacerlo. ¿De verdad ya me hablaste antes?

-Sí, pero no me respondiste.

-Lo siento, ¿y por qué insististe?

-Quería saber cómo era una persona que pone en su descripción "soy estúpidamente romántica"

-Bueno, sí, eh… yo soy estúpidamente romántica, ya te darás cuenta.

-¿Es una invitación a conocerte?

-Si tú quieres, pero debo advertirte que tal vez no deje la mejor impresión.

-A mí no me adviertas nada.

-Jajaja, está bien Srta. Mandona.

-Michiru es mi nombre.

-Haruka, mucho gusto.

 **Fin de la conversación**

 **\- Conversación 2-**

-Así que sabes cocinar.

-Sí, aprendí cuando tuve que empezar a vivir sola.

-Yo no sé cocinar ni un huevo frito.

-Estás mintiendo.

-Es más, no sé lo que comeré hoy.

-Yo estoy preparando un guiso exquisito.

-Yo creo que comeré salchichas y papas pre-cocidas fritas.

-Eso no es comida, no puedes alimentarte de esa forma Michiru.

-Te digo que no sé cocinar y me regañas.

-No te regaño, es solo… Pídeme ayuda, yo puedo enseñarte a cocinar, podemos hacer una videollamada.

-Comeré eso, hasta que mi madre regrese de viaje.

-¡Dios!, te enseñaré a cocinar.

-¿Y cocinas bien?

-Excelente.

 **Fin de la conversación**

 **\- Conversación 3-**

-Acabo de tomar una decisión.

-¿Cuál?

-Serás mi futura esposa.

-Creo que estás obviando muchos pasos.

-La decisión está tomada.

-Al menos pregúntame si me gustas ¿no?

-¿Acaso no te gusto? Si no te gustase, ya habrías dejado de hablarme.

-Tienes razón, pero al menos invítame a salir.

-Vamos a desayunar el domingo a las 7am.

-Michiru, eso es de madrugada para mí.

-Entonces lo dejaremos al destino.

-Que sea el destino.

 **Fin de la conversación**

 **\- Conversación 4-**

-¿Estás despierta?

-Por alguna extraña razón desperté hace cinco minutos.

-Tengo que contarte algo.

-Dime.

-He conocido a alguien y creo que me gusta mucho, necesito que me aconsejes.

-Michiru, no puedes pedirme eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… Ahmm, yo no puedo ser objetiva contigo.

-Tienes que serlo, tú eres como mi faro en el mar.

-Pero…

-Por favor.

-Está bien, cuéntame.

 **Fin de la conversación**

Haruka conducía el auto mientras recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado mientras hablaba con aquella chica del internet. Había seguido otro de los consejos de sus amigas -entra a esta página para que conozcas a otras personas y te olvides de tu ex- era un riesgo, porque cada vez que seguía los consejos de ellas, terminaba todo mal.

Mina: Jajajaja, es que cada vez que lo recuerdo me da tanta risa. Estuviste meses hablando con ella y el día que por fin vas a conocerla te embriagas y haces quién sabe qué y lo peor es que no lo recuerdas.

Haruka: ¡Fue tú culpa! Tú y Lita me retaron y todo se salió de control, además recuerda que ese día tomé las pastillas esas, para la depresión, antes de la fiesta a la que no quería ir, por cierto.

 **-En la fiesta 1-**

Haruka: Mina, ella está aquí -Mina se encontraba bailando al compás de la música que sonaba en el centro de convenciones en el que se realizaba la fiesta a la que por meses le había pedido a Haruka que la acompañara.

Mina: ¿Quién?

Haruka: Michiru.

Mina: ¿Dónde? -Se asomó por la baranda que separaba la zona VIP de la General en el lugar.

Haruka: No sé, me acaba de mandar un mensaje.

Mina: Tienes que ir a buscarla, anda búscala.

Haruka: No, ella está en la zona general porque no consiguió entradas y ha venido acompañada.

Mina: No seas tonta, está aquí.

Haruka: No quiero ser inoportuna.

Lita: ¿De qué hablan? -dijo Lita que se acerba con unas cervezas y se las entregó.

Mina: La chica con la que Haruka estuvo hablando por meses vino a la fiesta y no quiere bajar a conocerla. Lita, has que entre razón.

Lita: Oh! definitivamente tienes que ir a conocerla.

Mina: Es lo que yo le digo, pero no quiere.

Lita: ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así.

Mina: Es que le gusta.

Lita: Sí, siempre es así cuando alguien le gusta.

Haruka: Les recuerdo que están hablando de mí y estoy presente.

Lita: Es tu oportunidad para saber si en verdad es la hermosa chica de las fotos o un psicópata con panza chelera.

Haruka: Ella no me mintió… Acabo de encontrarla.

Mina: ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Haruka: La de cabello aguamarina, cerca del escenario.

Mina: ¡Wow! que bonito cabello.

Haruka: Entonces no mintió.

Lita: Mina, te apuesto que no va a bajar, se va a quedar aquí toda la noche hablándole por whatsapp porque nuestra amiga es una cobarde.

Mina: Sí, es lo más probable.

Haruka: Yo no soy cobarde.

Mina: Demuéstralo.

Haruka: ¡Rayos! Está bien, dame eso - Tomó el vaso de cerveza que tenía Lita y lo bebió de golpe.

Lita: ¡Eso es, tú puedes!

Haruka: No sé por qué les hago caso… Esta es una mala idea.

 **Fin de la conversación**

Mina: Bueno, pero ¿en serio no recuerdas lo que hiciste?

Haruka: Mil veces te he dicho que no, son como fotos, flashes que vienen a mi memoria.

 **-En la fiesta 2-**

-¡Ey! ¿Michiru?

-¡Ey! Pensé que no te vería. Ven aquí –le dio un efusivo abrazo.

-Dijiste que el destino se encargaría de encontrarnos.

-Así parece ¿Eso es para mí?

-Sí, no sabía que bebías.

-Cerveza está bien, mira te presentaré a la chica de la que te hablé.

-Claro.

 **Fin de la conversación**

 **-En la fiesta 3-**

-Sí, pues no sé qué haces en esta fiesta con ella, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Lo sabes Michiru.

-Creo que debes irte.

-Me iré, pero primero…

 **Fin de la conversación**

Haruka: Y todos mis recuerdos terminan en esa escena.

Mina: ¿Al final volviste hablarle?

Haruka: Le pedí disculpas, pero no las aceptó. Dijo que me comporté mal y que ya no quería hablar más conmigo.

Mina: ¿Y no te da curiosidad saber qué pasó?

Haruka: Sí, pero prefiero no saberlo, suficiente tengo sabiendo que hice algo malo.

Mina: Yo tengo tres hipótesis.

Haruka: Te escucho.

Mina: (1) puede que hayas coqueteado con su chica y ella se enojó por eso. (2) puede que hayas coqueteado con ella y su chica se molestó. (3) puede que hayas coqueteado con ambas.

Haruka: No sé cómo es que no trabajas escribiendo novelas.

Mina: Se me acaba de ocurrir otra. ¿Y si coqueteaste con su chica y ella se molestó porque en realidad quería ser con quien coquetearas?

Haruka: ¿Qué dices?

Mina: ¿Y si no hiciste nada con ella y fue por eso que se enojó?

Haruka: Estás loca, cambiemos de tema.

Mina: Yo creo que se puso celosa, pero por ti. Yo sí querría saber qué pasó.

Haruka: Solo no quiero hacer una novela en donde no lo hay.

Mina: Pero te gustaba.

Haruka: Ya sé, era inteligente, muy divertida, culta, teníamos muchas cosas en común y otras no tanto.

Mina: Como la cocina.

Haruka: Jajaja, como la cocina.

Mina: ¿Y qué pasaría si la vuelves a ver?

Haruka: No tengo planeado volver a verla.

Mina: ¿Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos a ese bar de rock que te gustaba tanto y nos encontramos con Serena y Darien?

Haruka: Con ustedes como amigos, no necesito enemigos.

 **-Bar 1-**

Mina: Entonces te dijo que estaría cerca.

Haruka: Sí, está a dos cuadras de aquí con su mejor amiga.

Mina: ¿Y no pienses ir?

Haruka: No.

Mina: ¿Pero no quieres conocerla?

Haruka: Si la tengo que conocer, la conoceré. Sino no.

Mina: Oye mira, son Serena y Darien -se acercaron a su mesa.

Serena: Haruka, Mina, que sorpresa.

Darien: Vengan ¿qué hacen?

Mina: Yo estoy tratando de convencer a Haruka de que tiene que ir a conocer a la chica con la que lleva hablando meses.

Darien: Imagino que por internet.

Serena: ¿Cuánto tiempo ya hablan?

Haruka: Como tres meses.

Serena: ¿Y todavía no la conoces?

Mina: Se lo quiere dejar al destino, pero el destino está a dos cuadras de aquí.

Darien: ¿Cómo es eso?

Haruka: Michiru.

Serena: Michiru, bonito nombre.

Haruka: Bueno, ella…

Mina: Ella está a dos cuadras de aquí, le dijo a Haruka dónde estaría y hasta qué ropa llevaba puesta.

Haruka: Eso salió en la conversación.

M: Es obvio que quiere que vayas a buscarla.

Serena: Pienso igual que Mina.

Darien: Yo también, sino no te habría dado detalles.

Mina: Tienes que ir a buscarla.

Serena: Yo voy, ¿Mina?

Mina: Yo también voy.

Haruka: Nadie irá a ningún lugar, están locos.

Darien: Yo voy, si ustedes van. -Serena y Mina pagaron y salieron del lugar.

Haruka: ¡Dios! Darien, ¿las apoyas?.

Darien: Y tú irás también -Acto seguido la cargó y la sacó del bar.

Haruka: !Bájame!

 **-Bar 2-**

Serena: ¿Quién es ella?

Haruka: No sé, qué vergüenza con ustedes.

Mina: ¿Estás nerviosa verdad?

Haruka: Estoy preocupada, de que piense que soy una psicópata que la está espiando.

Darien: No la estamos espiando.

Haruka: Entonces dime que parecemos aquí escondidos detrás de estos arreglos florales.

Serena: Estamos intentando saber quién es, esto ayuda.

Mina: ¿Te dijo dónde estaría?

Haruka: En la barra, creo.

Serena: Entonces vamos.

Haruka: No, yo me voy, todo esto es una locura -dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Darien: Creo que se enojó, mejor voy tras ella.

Mina: Yo también, sí que está enojada.

Serena: Yo si quiero saber quien es, los veo luego.

 **-Bar 3-**

Serena: Hola ¿eres Michiru?

X: No.

Serena: Disculpa. Hola ¿eres Michiru?

X: No.

Serena: ¿Quién será?, hola, disculpa ¿eres Michiru?

Michiru: Sí, ¿te conozco?

Serena: Al fin, no, no me conoces, pero si conoces a Haruka, soy una amiga de ella.

Michiru: ¿Haruka, está aquí? -Empezó a buscarla con la mirada por todo el lugar.

Serena: Haruka está afuera -Sonrió por la actitud de la chica.

Michiru: ¿De verdad?

Serena: Así es. Bueno, ya debo irme, me están esperando. Mucho gusto.

Michiru: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Serena: Serena. Nos vemos.

 **-Bar 4-**

-Eso fue raro.

-Perdona a mis amigos, estan locos, qué vergüenza.

-Fue divertido, en serio.

-De verdad no quise que pasaras un mal rato.

-Esa chica Serena, me agrada, no existe mucha gente así.

-Serena es una revolución.

-Debiste entrar.

-No quería incomodar, estabas con tu amiga y dijiste que no la habías visto en algún tiempo.

-Sí, gracias.

Mina: Ese día fue épico, hasta Darien te cargó hasta el bar.

Haruka: No me lo recuerdes, fue la vergüenza de la vida.

Mina: No mientas, fue divertidísimo.

Haruka: Lo sé.

Mina: Deberías escribir todas tus historias, ganarías mucho dinero.

Haruka: En verdad si, porque cada cosa que me pasa por hacerle caso a ustedes.

Mina: Ya estamos llegando, gira en esta esquina. -Llegaron a una localidad de clase media, por lo que se percibía parecía tranquilo- Es la casa blanca de rejas negras.

Haruka: Bonita casa ¿desde cuándo conoces a esta amiga?

Mina: Desde la fiesta esa.

Haruka: Ah…

Mina: Anda vamos a ver si está.

Haruka: ¿No pudiste avisarle antes?

Mina: Necesitas relajarte un poco, yo le mandé un sms…-Se acercaron a la puerta y salió una chica de cabello corto- Amy, tanto tiempo.

Amy: Mina, qué gusto, pasa por favor.

Haruka: Hola, soy Haruka.

Amy: Bienvenidas, me dijo Mina que te encanta leer.

Haruka: Si, es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos.

Amy: El mío también, hemos formado algo parecido a un club de lectura.

Mina: Esta chica es una genio.

Amy: No es cierto, me apenas.

Haruka: ¿Qué días se reúnen?

Amy: Dos veces a la semana, según la disponibilidad de las personas. Por ejemplo, hoy nos toca.

Haruka: Entonces somos inoportunas -Te lo dije Mina.

Amy: No, no, mientras más personas seamos, mejor.

Mina: Yo no sirvo para eso, me quedaría dormida.

Haruka: ¿Y tú lideraz el grupo?

Amy: No, lo hace una amiga mía, ya debe estar por llegar.

Haruka: Oh!... Mina me dijo que tienes una colección interesante de libros.

Amy: No tanto, ¿te gustaría verla?

Haruka: ¡Claro! -Amy les pidió que la acompañaran y entraron a una sala donde había libros por doquier, una gran biblioteca- ¡Wow! es increíble.

Amy: Mis padres son los artífices de esto, yo sigo sus pasos.

Mina: Te dije que te gustaría.

Haruka: Si, es realmente increíble. -¿Puedo ver?

Amy: Sí, por supuesto.

Mina: Por qué no la dejamos aquí y vamos por algo de comer, está maravillada con todo esto.

Amy: Vamos… -Su teléfono sonó- Mi amiga acaba de llegar, le abriré, esperen un momento por favor.

Mina: Te dije que era una gran idea venir.

Haruka: Tengo que admitir que es una de tus mejores ideas -La tomó de la cintura y la cargó.

Amy: Eh! chicas, les presento a mi amiga, Michiru Kaioh.

Haruka quien se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta se quedó inmóvil por unos segundo y lentamente giró hacia las recién llegadas. No podía creerlo, la chica aguamarina estaba de pie frente a ella después de dos años. Le había parecido ayer cuando la vio, tal vez por haber recordado todo ese día. Sentía que el destino jugaba con ella otra vez.

Amy: Ven te presento, ella son Mina y Haruka.

Mina: Hola, mucho gusto.

Michiru: Hola, yo... -señaló a Haruka con el dedo, pero esta se apresuró a hablar.

Haruka: Soy Haruka, un gusto.

Mina: Amy, ¿podemos ir por algo de comer?

Amy: Oh! si. Michiru, estas a cargo, explícale a Haruka como funciona el club de lectura.

Michiru: No te preocupes, yo le cuento.

Mientras Amy y Mina salían de la sala, Haruka y Michiru observaban sin retirar la mirada la una de la otra, hasta que Michiru rompió el contacto y caminó hacia una de las estanterías mientras sonreía.

Michiru: Así que, aquí estamos -Haruka la escudriñaba con la mirada mientras que ella caminaba- ¿No dirás nada?

Haruka: ¿Qué debo decir?

Michiru: ¿Por qué finges no conocerme?

Haruka: Acaban de presentarnos -Michiru se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

Michiru: Sabes lo que me refiero.

Haruka: Creo que te equivocas de persona.

Michiru: Tenoh, no me equivoco de persona.

Haruka: ¿Qué pasa si no quiero que se enteren de que te conozco?

Michiru: ¿Entonces admites que nos conocemos?

Haruka: Es mejor así, dejaste en claro que no querías saber de mi.

Michiru: Y aquí estás.

Haruka: No sabía que tú eras la amiga de la amiga de mi amiga -Michiru rió al escuchar la frase dicha tan rápido y la rubia también lo hizo- Ya ni sé lo que digo.

Michiru: Pero tu amiga si sabe quien soy.

Haruka: ¡La voy a matar!. Sabía que esto terminaría mal, pero siempre tengo que hacerle caso -Le dio la espalda y pasó las manos por su cara y cabello en señal de frustración.

Michiru: Calma -Se acercó a la alta mujer y posó las manos en sus hombros.

Haruka: ¿Qué, qué, qué haces?

Michiru: Lo que tú no hiciste el día que nos conocimos. -Haruka volteó de golpe sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

Haruka: Tú pediste que me vaya.

Michiru: ¿Es todo lo que recuerdas?

Haruka: Si, no recuerdo más.

Michiru: Entonces no recuerdas que…

Haruka: No quiero saber, no lo digas.

Michiru: Yo estaba tan celosa de que la atendieras a ella y no a mí, con quien habías hablado por meses y…

Haruka: ¿Qué yo yo qué?

Michiru: Tenía que ocultar mis celos y por eso te dije todo aquello, que te fueras y que me habías decepcionado.

Haruka: Te pedí una oportunidad para demostrarte que yo era diferente y que ese día fue una equivocación.

Michiru: Estaba herida, mi orgullo…

Haruka: Me hiciste creer que tenía la culpa de todo.

Michiru: Tenías la culpa, ¿Por qué ella y no yo?

Haruka: Yo no sé,no lo recuerdo.

Michiru: Era a mí a quien tenías que besar ese día, no a ella. -Toda esa declaración fue demasiado para Haruka y como si hubiera viajado al pasado, todos los recuerdos de esa noche empezaron a golpear su mente.

 **-En la fiesta 3-**

-Sí, pues no sé qué haces en esta fiesta con ella, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Lo sabes Michiru.

-Creo que debes irte.

-Me iré, pero primero voy a demostrarte que esa chica con la que sales no quiere más que vivir el momento, ni le importas.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Acabo de enterarme que está aquí con su novia, que no eres tú y tiene una relación abierta, seguramente no lo sabías.

-Mejor vete.

-Claro que me voy, pero verás que tengo razón… -la rubia caminó hacia donde se encontraba la acompañante de Michiru, la cogió de los hombros y la besó. La chica correspondió el beso y cuando se alejó le sonrió a Michiru y le hizo señas para que se le uniera. Cuando Haruka se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, bajó la mirada al piso y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

Haruka: Tengo que irme.

Michiru: No, tú no te vas a ningún lado.

Haruka: Lo siento, no puedo estar aquí.

Michiru: ¿Huirás otra vez? -se detuvo al escucharla.

Haruka: Yo… -Michiru se acercó decida a ella y la besó, al principio la rubia intentó resistirse, pero no pudo y correspondió el beso como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Sin romper el beso, la aguamarina la guió hacia uno de los sillones y se sentó sobre ella haciendo el beso más intenso sin importarle el lugar. Pero fue Haruka quien la detuvo.

Michiru: ¿Qué pasa?

Haruka: Yo no creo que esto esté bien.

Michiru: Te dije que serías mi futura esposa -Haruka sonrió por el comentario.

Haruka: Srta. Kaioh, creo que se está saltando varios pasos. Primero, creo que deberías preguntarme si me gustas.

Michiru: Tu y yo sabemos que te gusto.

Haruka: Entonces, al menos invítame a salir.

Michiru: Mañana, desayuno a las 7am.

Haruka: Pero tú cocinas.

Michiru: Estuve viendo varios videos en Youtube.

Haruka: Te enseñaré por videollamadas.

Michiru: Prefiero que sean clases privadas y en persona. -Ambas sonrieron, pero Haruka cambió su expresión por una seria.

Haruka: Yo lo siento mucho, te debo una enorme disculpa y…

Michiru: Shhh… Este es el presente, ya no importa lo que haya sucedido, solamente vivamos esto y veamos que pasa. -Haruka asintió y le dio un tierno beso.

Haruka: No puedo creer que esto sea real.

Michiru: Lo es, pero nos tomó mucho tiempo.

Haruka: El destino.

Michiru: A veces hay que ayudar un poco al destino.

Haruka: Ya suenas como Mina.

Mina: ¡Yo qué!

Haruka: ¿Estabas todo el tiempo ahí?

Mina se tocó la nuca y empezó a ver a todos lados, como si no estuviera dirigiéndose a ella. Todas se sonrojaron por el hecho y empezaron a reír. A los poco segundos sonó el timbre de la casa y Amy fue abrir a los integrantes del club de lectura. Todos tomaron su posición mientras Mina y Haruka se quedaron de pie en la puerta. Michiru era quien lideraba el grupo. Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial y Mina se dio cuenta de ello.

Mina: Te dije que era una buena idea venir.

Haruka: ¿Desde cuándo tenías planeado esto?

Mina: Yo solo no quería verte triste, sabía cuánto te gustaba esa chica y cuando te vi todo lo que pasó en la fiesta…

Haruka: ¿Tú sabías todo lo que pasó y no me lo dijiste?

Mina: Dijiste que no querías saber, no me culpes por respetar tu decisión.

Haruka: ¿Cómo así diste con Michiru?

Mina: La vi acercarse a Amy en la fiesta y luego irse. Y como yo conocía a Amy, me acerqué, platicamos un poco y aquí estamos. No te miento, fue difícil acercarme a Michiru, porque… bueno, ella salía con alguien luego de eso, ya te contará seguro.

Haruka: No quiero saber.

Mina: Esa actitud, por eso tuviste que esperar dos años, ¡dos años!... le hizo el símbolo con los dedos.

Haruka: Ya.

Mina: Ella tampoco te olvidaba, siempre le comentaba a Amy sobre la que pudo haber sido su futura esposa. Estaba enojada al principio, pero cuando se enteró que yo te conocía y le conté todo.

Haruka: Espera, ¿Que todo?

Mina: Ah! jejeje, bueno todo lo que tú me contabas de ella. Qué te gustaba, que moría por ella, que la amabas sin haberla visto nunca.

Haruka: ¡Dios! que vergüenza, debe pensar que soy una loca.

Mina: Jajaja, tonta, no le dije nada de eso. Ella podía sentirlo y le pasaba lo mismo contigo, lo pude ver en sus ojos la primera vez que habló de ti y ella no sabía quién era yo.

Haruka: Gracias.

Mina: A veces hay que ayudar un poquito al destino. Además, soy la diosa del amor.

Desde su lugar Amy les hizo una señal para que tomaran sus lugares. Ambas chicas se acercaron, Haruka tomó el lugar al lado de Michiru, quien la miró de reojo y acercó su mano a la suya para entrelazar sus dedos. Se miraron cómplices y siguieron la lectura.

* * *

 **Esta es una historia casi real, excepto por el desenlace. La escribí porque tuve un sueño y recordé toda la historia, amanecí de buen humor e inspirada, así que la escribí para ustedes. Espero que la hayan disfrutado leyendo, como yo escribiéndola.**

 **¡Éxitos!**

 **Su Wei**


End file.
